


The Pixie and the Knight

by deaddarkness



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Change Room Sex, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, laundry mat, sexual ice skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddarkness/pseuds/deaddarkness
Summary: Victor Nikiforov  and his husband Yuri Katsuki have organised a charity show event in which he assigns Yurio and Otabek to play the main roles of a pixie and a knight, unfortunately things get out of hand leaving the two in a embarrassing position. (note Yurio and Otabek both in their 20s and fear that this could be their last skating performance)





	

Yurio was getting older and he feared that his ice skating career will end soon and Otabek was pushing 23 and he was 20 now, though the pair of them has skated apart and against each other. It was off the rink that they were becoming inseparable. Victor has near the 30 mark and he settled down with Yuri Katsuki though he has decided that they should do a charity skate performance. Yurio and Otabek were asked if they wish to perform a fairytale theme for a packed rink of spectators. This wasn’t for medals or prize money, it was for them to show their loyal fans they can still skate without it being a contest. Victor always had a good heart even though he did forget his promises he made to Yurio, which now Yurio has somewhat let go of. Seeing the way Victor and Yuri were together made Yurio realise he has something like that with Otabek.

“So you two willing to play the main roles, of the knight and the pixie” Victor said has he held his program in hand. Yurio was giving him a dirty look as Otabek just stood stoic like “I’ll play the knight” he said as Yurio gasped realise he has to play the cute role of a fairy. Victor smiled widely “Yurio be the cutest pixie around” Yurio growled loudly at him. Otabek just placed a hand on his shoulder “Don't let him get to you” he said as victor was bothered by a costume designer. “We have the designs you approved for the performance are these the skaters” the woman gestured to Otabek and Yurio. The costumes were brought in on a rack and soon presented to Otabek and Yurio.

Otabek costume was designed in such a way to make him look like a noble knight, the outfit reminded Yurio of what Michele wore in his skating contest. The idea kind of made his stomach turn but when he saw his costume he was in shock mode. Otabek notice how beautiful it was, clear colourful wings, feather layered garments that design to look like plant and leaves covering his body. Victor stood there watching as Yurio took the garment. “Good to see you like your outfits, I’ll leave you two alone for now come let’s talk more about things” Victor led the costume designer away leaving Otabek and Yurio alone.

“I really want to play a role where I’m not some cutesy girly figure” Yurio stared at Otabek and his manly costume though he put the costume on the rack and pulled Yurio close to him. Otabek look into his eyes and place a finger against Yurio’s lips “Did you want to switch roles.....I don’t know if the costume will fit me but try it on let’s see” Yurio went bright red in the face as he handed the fairy costume to Otabek. Otabek look at the garment and went away to change, Yurio somewhat wanted to watch though he grabbed the knight costume from the rack and put it on. It was tad too big and he really felt silly in it, he hope that Victor wasn’t coming back anytime soon. Though he looked in the change room mirror at the details of the costume, the armour, the fake chainmail it seem to sag on his thin frame. It was then he saw Otabek come back in, Yurio was going to burst into laughter then Otabek chuckled at Yurio.

The colourful leaf and flowery outfit with floral crown and clear wings looks tight and slight small on his large frame as much as Yurio looked bad in his costume. “I don’t think I would make a good pixie” Otabek guffed as he watched Yurio break out into a laughter. Otabek frown though he smiled he watched Yurio laugh his head off at how bad he looked. “No... noo....it’s just” Yurio stopped and wipe his tear eyes before pulling Otabek close to him for a kiss.

“I think we should stay with what we are. If people see me as a beautiful fairy... what do you see me as....” Otabek kissed him deeply pinning him against the mirror. He pulled away and looked at Yurio “I think we better get into our costumes properly I fear I might have ruined yours” Otabek said guilty. Yurio got out of the costume and Otabek couldn’t tear his eyes away from the slender figure, Otabek turned away as Yurio notice him doing so, Otabek carefully wiggled out of Yurio’s pixie costume. The sight of semi naked Otabek was enough to make Yurio purr. Otabek hand over the pixie costume though Yurio threw the knight costume onto the bench and then latched onto him.  
“Yurio we can’t do this now.... what if Victor comes back we have to get ready for the practise” Yurio climbed down and pouted at him taking the fairy costume and stalking away. Otabek grabbed his and changed into it. “Are you two ready for practise run?” Victor came back with his husband Yuri in toe. Yuri was still his piggy self Victor is always smitten with how the nerdy look turns him on.

Otabek was ready; soon Yurio came back in with his fairy costume of course Victor gasp at how pretty Yurio looks.  
“I’m so happy that you agree to do this, it is for a good cause to make a lot of sick children very happy” he smiled. The rink was ready the lights had been tweaked and set in fashion as Yurio and Otabek took to the ice. Yuri and Victor took up prime position on the side line as the audio guy had started up the music and the technicians started the light sequence, the music was starting off slow then galloping as Otabek suppose to be riding a horse as he skated along the ice. Yurio had to slowly come in a way as to Otabek to look lost enough to discover the pixie flying nearby. Yurio was so graceful the moment their two characters started to interact soon the pixie was to lead the lost knight to his location.

Victor could tell the way Yurio and Otabek moved together, clearly there is a passion between them Yuri sat there next to his husband watching the scene. Yurio soon went for the first ever trick, lifts Otabek lift the pixie off the ice over his head and spun around, this performance was to use duel skating with lifts and various jumps to describe how the pixie could trick the knight into following him to his world rather than continue his path to the kingdom. Soon Yurio back on the ice doing quads with Otabek in tow soon they do a combo spin holding onto each other as they danced about the rink. Yurio couldn’t take his eyes off Otabek, being able to do this performance with him meant the world to him. Soon the music ended and so did their skating, Victor burst into applause along with Yuri in tow. Yurio was exhausted yet he leaned on Otabek who was just as tired  
“Bravo bravo, come now you must rest. Will have the first show tomorrow night” he said patting Otabek on the shoulder. 

“You two are amazing” Yuri said as they headed away from the rink.

“Thank you” Otabek said Yurio was still feeling weary, clearly being older doesn’t mean they’re the same fitness as they were when they were younger. Victor soon led Yuri away as they headed back into the change rooms to get dressed. Yurio sat down on the bench as Otabek got out of his costume.

“Do you think what will we do once we are no longer able to skate?” Yurio said as he took half the costume off himself. Otabek sat down next to him and planted a kiss on his neck “I do I’m not alone am I, we can consider taking budding skaters under our wing and teach them” he purr into Yurio’s ear. His hands caressed his bare shoulders planting more kisses along his neck downwards.

Yurio gasped as Otabek hand dove into his pants and played with his cock stroking it slowly “Wait what if Victor comes in and see us” Yurio becoming a little worried yet Otabek ignored him and continued with his pleasuring, Yurio wanted to pull Otabek hand out of his pants yet he was withering away, it always felt so good.

“I wish the pixie and the knight were together forever, it’s a shame that they had to part ways the moment he realises he can’t leave his path to the kingdom” Otabek whispers he placed his face against Yurios blonde hair as he soon cried out and spilled seed into Otabeks hand. Yurio slumped against Otabek his eyes closed his mouth panting warm breath out into the cool air. “I want the same thing, this is just a show that victor wants to do.... ughhhh” he soon sat up and peeled off the garments realise he dirty the costume he shot a look at Otabek who shrugged “Will get it cleaned quick take it off and change, will find a laundry mat and clean it there if we can” Otabek started to sounded desperate which Yurio never seen before. They had to clean the costumes they don’t own them at all. Yurio quickly threw his clothes on as Otabek did and the pair went to sort for answer to their problem. “I do hate you now; you put us in an awkward situation getting me to come into my performance costume” Yurio spat as Otabek remained tight lipped.

The two of them made a bee line out of the rink as Otabek had the costumes in dress bags to cover them as he found his motorbike he handed Yurio the bags.  
“This is the only transport we can use; i’ll try and find somewhere to clean these” Yurio jumped onto the back as Otabek started up the bike and rode off in flurry. Yurio never felt so embrassed in all his life as he had one arm around Otabek the garments in the other this wasn’t going as well as he hoped. How could Otabek seem semi calm and he was freaking out, soon the bike pulled over in front of a laundry mat and the two of them leap off the bike. Yurio was feeling awful as Otabek walked into the place sure there were a handful of people there but they soon saw the two famous skaters and they were freaking out.

“Bad idea bad idea” Yurio yelled as Otabek whisk him back to the bike and rode off before the mob caught up with them.  
“Sorry Yurio for everything.....I say we go back to the hotel we can try and clean them there” Otabek said as he remained focus on the road Yurio sighed. After a good hour or so of cleaning in the bathtub nothing was going right. “Great..... We might as well tell Victor that we ruined the costumes....”Yurio wasn’t happy as Otabek placed a hand on his shoulder. Grabbing his phone he dialled Victor he handed the phone to Otabek who took it and spoke to Victor. Victor did sound surprised, then mad, then sympathetic about the situation. After Otabek finished the call he told Yurio they will see to fixing the costumes in the morning.

“I’m sorry” he said as Yurio reluctantly hug him “I’m never going to live this down, Victor knows about us”

“I feel he already does the way we been acting, he could put the two and two together I think at least he accepts it well”

They sat on the bathroom floor together in each other’s arms; Otabek was good at comforting Yurio. He loved him and he can never see him leaving him at all for no reason.


End file.
